


Karaoke

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Karaoke, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: characters: Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Charlie, CrowleyTonight is karaoke night. the group goes to a pub to enjoy some singing.  twist: no one will choose a song for himself. you picked names from a hat and chose songs for each other anonymously.Warnings: a dash of Destiel, singing in public...the usual stuff
Relationships: Crowley/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 25





	1. Part One

You stomped through the bunker’s library, yelling repeatedly for the participants of tonight's game night. “Crowley, I won’t beg you, so move your sassy ass up here! Gabriel, you have ten seconds, before I will eat that damn chocolate bar! Cas, come on, honey, you promised! Dean, I’m loud enough the whole state can hear me, and if you don’t move your pretty bowlegs, I will tell everyone about the spa day!”

Charlie watched you from her place on the table, where she sat cross legged. “How could I ever be worried about you for having a hard time with the guys. You are like an evil Mary Poppins with fulminations instead of songs.”

“Spa day? Tell me more, darling,” a deep voice whispered in your ear, making you jump and turn to the King of Hell, who appeared right behind you.

“Don’t you dare, touch my candy!” Gabe shouted from across the room, clutching his precious chocolate bar to his chest.

Dean stormed into the room, with Cas on his heels. “You promised, we would never talk about it in public!” His green eyes shot daggers at you.

With a proud smirk, you sauntered over to Charlie, humming ‘A spoon full of sugar’. Sitting down next to her, you grabbed one of Sam’s old beanies and held it out in front of you.

“Everyone come and pick a piece of paper out of the hat. Read it and keep it to yourself.” When nobody moved, you shook the bonnet prompting.

Charlie was the first one to reach into it and draw a note, followed by Crowley, Cas, Dean and Gabe.

You took the last paper, unfolded it and read the name. Grinning to yourself, you looked around the group. “Did anyone pick his own name? No? Great.

Tonight’s game will be Karaoke! You will chose a song for the person on the note and make sure it’s something the person would never pick for themselves. When everybody is ready, our lovely supernatural cabs will zap us to the 'Wild Geese’, a pub just a few towns from here. We’ll meet outside in 5 minutes.”

With these words you jumped from the table and went to the hall to grab your purse and a jacket.

Back in the library, there was only Crowley, obviously waiting for you. “Looks like I’m your ride tonight, milady.” His grind was wide, enjoying the ambiguity of his sentence.

Stepping into his offered arm, you quirked an eyebrow suggestively. “We’ll see about that, your majesty. For now, please snap your almighty fingers.”

“There will be a day, you have to pay for your sarcasm, (Y/N).” He squeezed you tight and within the blink of an eye you stood on the pavement in front of an old Irish pub, the others already waiting.

Inside, you all took a seat at the reserved table right at the stage and made your orders.

“I like it here, it’s cozy and nobody has to dress up for a fun night.” Charlie looked around, taking in the dark wooden bar and furniture, the green painted walls and all the advertising for different Irish beers.

“Bollocks! Scottish pubs are way better, but at least they have none of this American so called whiskey on their drinks menu.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the expected grumbling from Crowley.

Dean looked at you with his best puppy dog eyes. “Car bomb? Please, (Y/N). I need some liquid courage to sing “

Nodding, you replied “you know, I’ll beat you, but I’m in. Order one for our lovely Cas, too. He looks a bit out of place.”

When the drinks came, the waitress set down a Cider for you, whiskey for Crowley, Baileys for Gabe, Pale Ale for Charlie, Stout for Dean and Cas and three Car bombs.

Grabbing the half filled pint and the shot glass, you waited for your fellow hunter to explain the drink to Cas.

Looking into his green orbs, you nodded and dropped the shot glass into the pint and gulped it down.

You beat the older Winchester by hair, slamming the empty glass triumphantly at the table.

“A lady shouldn’t drink that fast,” he pouted.

“Good thing, I am a huntress, then.” Crowley patted your back, letting his fingers linger at the base of your neck, “You are both, darling. I remember seeing you in a ball gown, making polite conversation with a French CEO during a hunt.”

Dean groaned and Charlie laughed at him, remembering him as a waiter in a white tux.

“Alright, guys and ladies. Time to choose some songs!” Gabriel announced, taking a big ring binder from the handrail of the stage. “I suggest, we all go through it and then hand the DJ a note with the title and the name of the tonight’s performer.”

Charlie leaned over to you, whispering in your ear. “I picked Crowley. Do you have any suggestions? You know him much better than I do.” A wicked grin spread over your face.

“Oh father, I hope you aren’t talking about me. I know this grin.” Cas slid further down in his chair, clearly trying to get out of the fire line.

“We would never do such a mean thing to you, Cassie,” Charlie reassured him, hugging him with one arm.

While the men inspected the folder, you girls quietly discussed Crowley’s case until you both leaned back with smug smiles, waving for the waitress.

“Could you please bring us a tray of Irish Flags, someone might need one soon,” your red haired friend explained good-natured. “And maybe you could give us a few papers from your pad.”

Everyone scribbled down on the notes, folded it and handed it over to the waiting DJ.

The shots arrived just as the DJ boomed over the mic. “Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our Thursday’s karaoke night. We have some special guests tonight. Please welcome (Y/N) and her wonderful friends who have no idea which song is waiting for them. I hope you don’t mind I’ll let them sing in tow in about half an hour.”

The crowed cheered, some women already checking out your handsome company.

“(Y/N), one day you’ll be the death of me. And I’m not talking about messing up a hunt,” Dean growled, running his hands over his face.

Gabriel looked around, winking and smiling. At least one, who loved to be the center of attention.

The first group entered the stage and gave a crooked, but funny version of 'YMCA’. The mood was great, everybody sang along and applauded loudly.

Four songs later, the DJ touched your shoulder and bent down to talk to you. “You’re next. Anyone special I should start with?” When you shook your head, he returned to the stage, mic in hand.

“As I announced earlier, we will now welcome the first of tonight’s VIPs. Charlie will sing us 'The Firm’ with 'Star Trekking’!”

Charlie shot up from her seat, beaming with delight. Someone really did her a favor with this song.

On stage, she really sang her heart out, giving every strophe a different accent and earning wolf whistles from the crowd. When the song came to an end, she curtsied and danced down the stairs.

“Whom do I have to thank for this fun?” she asked and when Gabriel raised a hand, she thew herself at him, kissing his cheek.

While you all laughed at her outburst, the DJ pointed at you. “(Y/N), come up to me. I don’t think I have to name the song, you and everybody else will recognize it as soon as the music starts.”

Throwing back an Irish Flag (bah, why did anyone think mint schnapps would ever be a good idea in a shot) you made your way to the stage, taking the mic and watching the screen in doubt.

As soon as the first lines appeared, you groaned. “Someones gonna pay for this!” Then, you straightened your back, stuck your hip out and lifted the mic to your lips. “I tell you what I want, what I really really want…”. You hated this song, but it was stuck in your brain since you first listened to it.

Making the best of it, you danced around, pointed at your table when the lines “If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends” came up.

Your friends, as strange as it sounded, but this guys really were your friends, howled with laughter, when you came back. “Oh my God, I gotta know who picked this. He couldn’t have chosen better, or for you worse.” Dean choked out.

“I heard her praying in her mind 'Please don’t let it be the Spice Girls’ and because I’m not familiar with modern music, I just wrote down 'Spice Girls’ and 'most known song’,” Castiel admitted shyly.

“Don’t worry, Cas. You are still my favorite puppy. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” You ruffled his hair and fell back in your chair.

“Our next singer is Dean!” The DJ’s call made your fellow hunter choke on his dying laughter. “He got a very lovely song from 'Young Rebel Set’. Come up and tell us what you would do if you were…”

From the stage, his green eyes bored into your (E/C) ones. He knew in an instant that it must have been your idea.

“Go on, Dean-o!” you shouted over the applause.

When you heard his voice singing the familiar lines, goosebumps rose on your arms. You knew, he could sing, but what he did with your favorite song was truly fantastic.

Cas was obviously mesmerized with Dean’s performance, his whole body turned to the stage and when his eyes found green ones, everyone in the room fell silent.

Dean hold his friends gaze when it came to the betting one.

“And if I was a betting man, I bet you love me, too.

I bet everything I had, for a chance to be with you.

Oh, if I was a betting man, my odds were 9 to 2.”

The soft and adoring smile on the angel’s face warmed your heart and made you love you hunter friend even more. These two were made for each other, you could feel it in your gut.

Charlie’s hand reached over to squeeze yours, her eyes shining with emotions.

The moment, Dean finished his song, he just made it to drop the mic into the DJ’s hands, his eyes never leaving Cas, who got up to greeted him at the stairs.

While they both sat down with intertwined hands, the crowd’s applause roared through the pub. There wasn’t a single person who wasn’t affected by the flying sparks.

“Wow, this was one of the most beautiful and intense performances I’ve seen in my whole life.” The DJ’s voice was gentle and admiring, as he looked at the hunter and his angel with a happy smile.

“We should call it the 'Destiel-effect’,” you whispered into Charlie’s ear. She just nodded silently, letting go of your hand and waving for the waitress.

“Gabriel!” the DJ’s voice brought you back from your happy space. “As far as the ladies cheer, you really must be a celestial being.” Your table doubled over with laughter.

“You will tell us tonight, that Girls just wanna have fun!” The mic was handed over to the archangel, who glared at Crowley.

But within the first chorus, he grew fond of his role and he made a show out of it. He danced, made cheesy faces and prompted the crowd to sing along with his “angels just wanna have fun!”

He was as good looking and sassy as usual, which meant the women went wild for him.

He bowed with outstretched arms in all directions, blowing kisses at random women, before returning to his seat at your table.

Within seconds, no less than five Baileys appeared at the table along with labeled napkins.

“Ha! I still have it in me!” the archangel leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More songs and some...well...I mean, it's Crowley...  
> I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the light smut out of this fic until the final

“Yes, Gabe, you are a ladies man. Will you make one lucky tonight?” Charlie teased the archangel.

“Pffft…if you could see my female side, you’d jump me, too” he brushed her off with a laugh, “but you are too busy, following our waitress with your beautiful eyes, honey.”

Charlie blushed, the pink in her cheeks a nice contrast to her flaming hair. “I always forget you have a sharp mind, hidden in that gorgeous vessel. You think she would give me her number?”

“If not, she might have sold her libido to a crossroad demon and I haven’t heard of such a case,” Crowley assured her. Even he couldn’t be mean to her. She was just too nice and friendly.

“Two singers left. Castiel, let’s see if you can renew the magic we’ve seen when your boyfriend was on stage!” The DJ hold the mic in his outstretched hand, offering it with a smile to your friend, who looked concerned at Dean. He wasn’t the only one at the table who expected the hunter to say something about the boyfriend thing, but to your surprise, he just leaned over, to kiss Castiel’s cheek, before pushing him to the stage.

“Fuck me sideways and call me French!” you murmured, lost for anything coherent to say.

“I prefer the first part, but if you insist…” Crowley’s voice and his breath that ghosted over your ear made you clench your thighs under the table.

Thankfully, the rest of your group had their eyes glued to the angel with the microphone.

The title of the song flickered over the screen and you all cheered. Angel is a centerfold by J. Geils Band.

“This is just perfect!” Gabriel announced, looking at Dean who wore a cocky grin.

Cas made his way through the first verse, changing every ‘she’ into 'he’. When he came to the chorus, he pointed his finger at the hunter, who gave his best impression of a poster boy.

In the end, Castiel bowed graciously and went back to his seat, caressing Dean’s neck when he walked past him.

“Wonderful, Cas! And I can totally see Dean in the next 'Playgirl’. Please tell me your secret later, man!” The DJ joked, before turning his gaze to the last one on your table who didn’t sing yet.

“Crowley! Our last VIP for now! By the way, I expect you all to sing again. This time, I’ll pick a song and you will sing in groups…let’s make it guys vs. girls.” With a wink, he handed an unamused King of Hell a mic. “I hope you remember the 80’s, cause your song is from Boy George!”

Crowley froze and you could practically see steam coming from his ears as the first notes of “Bow down mister” came from the speakers.

The only reason, he began to sing along was that he wasn’t one to chicken out at a dare, but he silently swore revenge.

Charlie and you doubled over in laughter when you heard the rough voice making it’s way through the first 'hare krishna’. During the last chorus, you both had red faces and a hiccup. “I really hope you know what you did,” Dean interrupted you, “Just look at his eyes. I swear, I can see a red shade in it.”

His words made you look up at the stage again, just in time to catch Crowley’s gaze. It made your stomach somersault, but not in a good way. He was beyond rage.

Before the last line was sung, you hastily jumped up, excused yourself and snaked your way through the crowd. When you were close to the rest rooms, you heard Charlie squeak “I’m sorry, please don’t kill me!”

The answer was barely more than a whisper, but it reached your ears nonetheless. “Don’t worry, doll, I know who is responsible for this. And she is the one that should be worried.”

With a hint of panic in your gut, you stormed into the ladies room and locked the door of the next stall behind you. Falling down on the closed lid, you buried your face between your knees and took slow deep breaths to calm your heart rate.

A few minutes later, you carefully unlocked the door, peering out into the wash room. Nobody was there and with a relieved sigh, you walked over to the faucets, letting cold water run over your pulse points.

Suddenly, you saw a movement in the mirror that made your head snap up, only to be greeted with a dangerously smiling King of Hell behind you.

“Did you really think, you could escape me, darling?” he growled, his body pressing your hips against the sink, his hand coming up to your throat, forcing you to lift your chin and straighten your neck.

“You must have known, that this 80’s clown would piss me off. And then you just ran and hid, leaving poor Charlie to my mercy.” his voice rumbled in his chest, making you feel the vibrations in your back.

“Of course, I wouldn’t go for her, but you, my darling (Y/N), will pay for what you did.” His other hand was now flat on your belly, slowly moving down.

“By the end of this night here in the pub, you will beg me to take you in every way I can think of!” His pinky brushed the button of your floating knee length skirt. He didn’t open it, instead he just pushed his hand down with more force, dipping under the fabric and making a straight line to your panty covered sex.

“Hmmm…what do we have here…already wet, from me only talking to you.” Snapping his fingers, your black panties appeared in his hand, leaving you bare under your skirt.

“I will keep these as a pawn. If you behave and obey your king, you might get them back tomorrow morning.” His voice alone made your clit throb with wanting, but you weren’t ready to give in yet.

“Sorry, but watching Cas and Dean show their affection for each other might have turned me on a bit” you hissed through clenched teeth.

“Just try to convince yourself with this lie, darling.” His dark chuckle shot a new wave of arousal down your body. His hand disappeared under your fly again, creeping down to draw three circles around your sensitive nub, before bringing his fingers up to your mouth. “Taste yourself. Taste how wet you are!”

Crowley’s fingers pushed past your lips, bringing your own arousal to your tongue. It cost all your strength to suppress a moan.

To your luck, the door to the ladies room was pushed open and Charlie appeared in the door frame.

“(Y/N)! The DJ wants us to…uhm…sorry! I didn’t knew I’d interrupt something.” She babbled, seeing the King of Hell pressing his body into yours.

“Charlie!” you exclaimed, pushing Crowley away. “Do you know what the DJ picked for us? I’m right on your heels!” In your mind, you thanked heaven for this interruption.

Running, to follow Charlie, you got a last glimpse at Crowley, who stood with his arms crossed, wet fingers on his lips in the middle of the room, a knowing grin on his handsome face.

Charlie dragged you with her to the stage murmuring “Damn, (Y/N)! This was the last time I saved you tonight. From now on I am def and blind.”

The DJ greeted you with a “Finally!” and shoved the mic into your hands. “Your friend over there shared my wish. Please give us a show to 'Pour some sugar on me’!”

When you looked at the person pointed at, you met the eyes of a grinning Dean. Of course it must have been him…one of his favorite songs and the chance to see you dancing to dancing to the sexual theme.

You and Charlie smiled at each other and when she nodded, you took the first verse.

Letting your hips ring, you sang your lines, your hands moving from your head down over your chest in a seductive dance. Charlie, taking over from you grinded against you, rolling her head and let her red hair flow.

Singing to each other, you made suggestive dance moves and for the final you both dropped down on your knees, moving your bodies in waves while bending your upper half’s back.

The DJ helped you back to your feet, showering you in praises. “Damn, girls! That was the best performance ever! I’m sure you won’t have to pay for any drink you want tonight. Next round is on me!”

Laughing you made your way back to your table only to realize someone took your chairs.

Charlie simply shrugged an went to the bar, where the waitress was patting an empty stool.

You stood there looking around your guys. Dean and Cas were in deep eye-fucking, Gabe had winked a woman over to him, so the only one left was Crowley, who patted his tights welcoming.

You knew, you couldn’t escape him, but with the other around he wouldn’t do something, you told yourself.

Standing in front of him, he grabbed you by the hips and simply sat you down on his lap.

“It’s such an honor to offer you a seat. A lady shouldn’t be forced to stand.” His words were made for the others to be heard and you knew it the second you felt his erection against your tight.

He shifted in his seat until your legs were under the table, using the opportunity to grab your knee and pull it until you sat spread open on his tights.

“Well, squirrel, do you think you could do the next song without me? I think I had my fill for tonight.” he asked Dean in an innocent tone, while his hand traveled up your leg, pushing the hem of your skirt up.

“Yeah, guess we can manage 'Cape of our hero’ on our own. Just remind her to cheer for us.” your fellow hunter responded, grinning at you.

He was fully aware of what happened and he didn’t thought about to stop it. In his opinion you needed to get laid and if the King of Hell would do the job, he didn’t care.

“Dean!” you wailed, but he only shook his head and grinned. “Not this time, baby doll! You made your bed, now try to sleep in it.”

By the time Dean, Cas and Gabe made it to the stage, you jumped onto the next empty seat, trying to avoid Crowley’s searching fingers.

As soon as you sat next to him, he captured your ankle between his feet, spreading you open once more.

Before you had the chance to close your legs, his hand has made its way to your dripping pussy.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he let his index finger draw circles around your clit without ever touching it.

Growling into your ear, he brought you close to the cliff. “Ooooh, darling! I can feel you throbbing for me. I know you want it. You want to come. I can smell your arousal. Don’t deny it. And if you are a good girl, you might get your release!”

Again, your friends saved you. Jumping up and giving standing ovations, you had the chance to escape his skilled fingers.

But when everybody sat down again, asking the waitress for another round, you had to sit down on Crowley’s lap again.

This time, he was waiting for it, two fingers pushing right into your waiting hole. Pushing you down with his other arm, he prevented you from jolting up and buried his digits deep inside of you.

You had to cover your moan with a cough and you bit your lower lip hard, when Crowley moved his fingers, searching and crooking until he met the bundle of nerves deep inside you.

“Fuck!” you almost shouted over your table, making Gabriel looking up from his conversation with a round and bubbly brunette.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)? I know you like to swear, but this time there is no reason to…ooooh! Never mind, I get it!” His concerned expression moved to one full of understanding and mischief.

Instead of shying away for being caught, the fallen one under you just laughed.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you are not prepared for all over Crowley-smut :)

“It’s time to leave!” Dean stated after downing his beer, looking at Cas longingly.

“Yeah, I think so, too”, Gabe’s muffled voice came from the neck of the cute brunette.

“I gonna stay a little bit longer, Loren’s shift will be over in half an hour and we decided to watch the ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show’ at the local theater at midnight.” Charlie was suddenly back at the table, shooting you a knowing look. “Does everyone have a ride home?”

“My dearest Charlie, I promise (Y/N) will be back home when you arrive.” Crowley assured her with a wink.

“Alright! As long as I’m off your hook. Take care of her! I’ll need her for a girls talk as soon as I’m back.” She grinned at the King of Hell who just nodded and increases the pressure on your g-spot.

You were so close to the edge, but he withdrew his fingers, cleaning them on your skirt and making you stand upright on wobbly legs.

“Well, love, I think we should go too or is there anything you want to say?” He crooned.

Shaking your head viciously, you bit your lip and let him drag you out of the pub.

Outside, he pulled you around a corner and pushed you up against the concrete, his lips found your neck and his hand returned to its former spot, causing you to moan.

“Yield, darling, and I will give you what you crave for.” He spoke against your sensitive skin.

“Never!” you breathed out, making him bring his eyes to yours.

“Oooh, love, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you.” And with a snap of his fingers, you found yourself on your bed in the bunker, flat on your back. You tried to move, but an invisible force held you down.

With another snap, all your clothes were gone and left you bare to Crowley’s stare. On the one hand, you wanted to cover yourself, not being fully at ease with your body, but on the other hand, his smoldering gaze set your whole body on fire.

“Damn, after the first game night, I wanted to see you like this. Bare and spread open for me so I could watch the human goddess you are. You are beyond sexy, hun. You are breathtaking, you have the beauty thousands of women wanted to sell her soul for. And you are so much more. Your sassines makes me want you as much as your sharp mind. But tonight, I want you for this delicious body, your smooth skin and your throbbing arousal.”

As much as his words flattened you, you wanted to argue with him. You weren’t flawless, your body wasn’t one to see in a magazine, but your words died in your throat, when he dove down to lick your most private parts.

His name left your lips in a silent moan, but he caught it, his eyes fixed on your face when he pushed you knees to your chest.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Touch yourself. Kneed these wonderful breasts you have. I wanna see those red nails dug into your soft flesh, teasing you hard nipples. Tug 'em for me!”

Crowley’s growling shot bolts of lightning right into your pussy, his lips never leaving your clit.”

Without thinking about it, you did as he told you to. You head fell back into the pillows, your touches and his tongue pushing you to your relieve.

When he saw your chest flush, he knew you were close. Removing his mouth from you, he kissed down your tight, making you whine at the loss of where you most wanted him.

“You will come, the second you promise to kneel to me, darling! All you have to do is yield. “ He brought his hot lips back to your clit, making you almost come again, just to back away before you could reach your peak.

Your thighs were shaking, your whole body covered in a thin lay of sweat and when he let his tongue dart out, to slowly lick around you clit again, you broke.

“Crowley! Please let me come! “ you yelled. “I yield! I will kneel to you, my king! Just let me come!”

Your words made him suck your nub in earnest, his fingers pushing in and brushing you g-spot.

You came apart in a firework, every muscle in your body clenching, cries leaving your lips.

He caressed you while you came down from your height, finally feeling your body again. Handing you a bottle of water and supporting your back while sitting up, he made sure you were okay.

As soon as Crowley saw your eyes focus on him again, he stood up next to the bed, calling you with his fingers. “Come now, darling. Kneel!”

His voice was demanding and with still shaky legs, you crawled over to him, falling down in front of him on your knees.

Your hands moved from his ankles up to his tights, rubbing the flesh under your hands. Not touching him where his hard one pressed against his slacks, you reached up for the button of his pants.

When you opened Crowley’s fly, his hard cock practically jumped at you. Oh lord, he was going commando the whole evening. A new spark ignited the bonfire in your belly again.

Looking up into his eyes, you wrapped your purple painted lips around his tip, licking around the head, tasting his arousal at your tongue.

The moment, his hand fisted your hair, you took him as deep as possible, sucking and letting your tongue follow the vein on his shaft. You hand found his balls, caressing the soft skin, while your other hand got a close hold around his base.

Letting his hand guide your movements, you bobbed your head up and down his length. Taking him as deep as your gag reflex allowed you, you hollowed you cheeks and sucked him more forcefully until you felt his dick twitch on your tongue.

Releasing him, you only let your tongue lick the very tip of him, collecting his precum with your lips. “Wanna give me a pearl necklace?” you asked him, looking up in his hooded eyes.

“Yes! I want to come on you. Just a little bit more!” He pushed your head down on his cock, knowing exactly how far he could go without going too deep. Fucking your hot mouth and seeing his cock disappearing between your lips, he made you bow your torso back. Giving himself the last few strokes, he released himself onto your throat and chest, his hot semen hitting you flushed skin and painting it with a beautiful shiny liquid.

Crowley’s eyes scanned you sight, a low moan escaping his lips. “Damn, darling, You look so hot, coated in my cum. I should give you a real necklace…something worthy you beauty. It should definitely be made of platinum and diamonds.” His praises washed over you.

“Who needs diamond? All I want from you is taking me real good. So pique up your demon stamina and fuck me!” you demanded, you body humming with need.

Stepping around you, he pushed your shoulders down to the floor, dropping on his knees behind you.

“Take your hand, reach behind and show me where you want me. Let me see that wanting pussy of yours.” Crowley’s voice was demanding, leaving you with no o than to obey.

Spreading your lower lips, you felt a wave of embarrassment washing over you, but his next words made you relax.

“(Y/N), you are killing me. Seeing the hot and wanting flesh of yours, your pussy literally dripping…hold tight, darling, I’m going to claim you know.

His last words were accompanied with a thrust, that buried his hard dick to the shaft.

Your gasp was replaced with a deep moan. “I love this sound. Let’s see if we can pull it from you again.”

When Crowley started to pound into you, you followed each trust wit a cry. Within minutes, you were begging gain. “Harder! Yes, fuck me into the mattress. I love being filled with your dick. Sooo…ooooh goood! Please, Crowley, pinch my nipples and rub my clit. I need it!”

“Darling, keep yourself open until you can’t take it. I love seeing my dick pushing into you. Come now. Come for me, (Y/N)!”

His hand came down, spanking your ass, the sting turning into hot heat that poured into your core, making you come with a scream, collapsing down on the bed, the King’s weight pushing you down some more and making you melt into the sheets.

Crowley crawled into bed and snuggled into your back. “Hmmm…this is almost as good as having you writhe under me. No, you don’t have to get up, let me take care of you, a very kind King of Hell whispered to you, while dragging the sheets over the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about Dean's spa-day, you should go to tumblr and check out the lovely khorybannefin


End file.
